


Bring Me Sunshine

by CalMore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Keith (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Spanish Lance (Voltron), angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalMore/pseuds/CalMore
Summary: Starting his first year at the University of Altea, Lance feels it's love at first sight upon meeting his RA Takashi Shirogane, and makes a bet with Hunk that he'll be able to hook up with him by the end of the semester, when he sees another boy emerge from Shiro's room. Does he have competition? Or is it just one big misunderstanding?A story of new love, a new life, and new experiences with a heap of anxiety and angst. What else would University be?





	Bring Me Sunshine

Lance had never been good at saying goodbye to his family. His house was a warm, hazy maze with room upon room filled with childhood paraphernalia and chatter. Flaky yellow paint coated every single wall of the house – including the outside – and always had an earthy smell of summer and home cooked food, and every seat was always occupied by one person or another. It was a hub of life and love that he had lived in for 18 years; until today.

He peeled at the posters and pictures on his wall, blue tack getting stuck under his nails as he fervently scraped it away from the wall in fear his mom would yell at him for the umpteenth time for using tack in his bedroom. He shuffled them messily into some sort of pile and shoved them into the last open box by his door.

“Are you ready yet? We need to get going,” Julian called from the bottom of the stairs. Lance ducked out his room to scowl down at his eldest sibling – his own lanky, freckled copy-cat five years down the line (with a worse haircut in Lance’s opinion).

He yelled back a hasty “Yeah, yeah, I’m done!” for good measure.

He took one last look at his childhood room before grabbing his phone from his now empty desk and picking up the box by the door and shuffling quickly downstairs. He passed his older brother on the way outside to the car who gave him a ruffle on the head – not before Lance groaned and sped up toward the open door, earning Julian a laugh.

It was early, four-thirty in the morning, yet there was a brimming warmth in the Arizona sunrise. Lance stepped out onto the creaky porch and down to the dirt track drive, putting his last box in the trunk of his dad’s pickup truck.  

His dad appeared from the other side of the truck and rubbed the back of his neck, “Geez, Lance, do you really need all this junk?” he spoke gruffly, rubbing his trimmed beard; fatigue making the usual bags under his eyes more prominent.

“Yes! And it’s not junk – they’re all essentials,” Lance said with his nose stuck in the air as he strutted back up the porch. He walked back in to the living room and collapsed on the couch with a huff, looking around at the picture frames and stacks of paper and books lying around.

“Lance! Oh good, you haven’t left yet, _Cari_ _ño_ ,” a warm, thick accented voice called from the kitchen.

Lance craned his neck around to see his aunt; small but gentle looking with golden brown skin like his, salt and pepper hair in loose ringlets tied up with curly fly-aways - and huge smile prettying her wrinkled face. He immediately beamed at her and flew around to give her a hug that made her laugh in surprise.

“You didn’t have to get up this early Aunt Mari, really,” Lance smiled, though he couldn’t hide how happy she was that she had.

She waved him off with a disgruntled look as though he has insulted her, “Oh shush, of course I was going to see you off on your first day to university, who do you take me for?” Lance cowered a little in apology, but she let a small smile slip before laughing her sunny laugh again. Then her mouth formed a little ‘o’ shape as though she remembered something, “I have something for you, wait right there.”

She then walked quickly with purpose to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a bar of chocolate, it made Lance grow a nostalgic smile, it was something his aunt had done for as long as he could remember. “For you, _Cari_ _ño_. Just a little something.”

“Thanks, _Tia_ ,” Lance grinned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, placing the bar in his back pocket. As he leant back he heard a soft mewl from behind his aunt and peered behind her with big blue eyes.

“Blue!” he shrieked.

Lance practically pounced on the silver tabby as she bounced into the corridor, curling her up in his arms. She was already purring when Lance started to coo her with pet names and scratch her chin. “You’ll look after everyone here for me, won’t you, Blue? Yes you will, Baby.”

“I think you’ll miss her more than anyone else here, Lance,” Mari laughed, giving the cat a gentle scratch under the ear, “Have you said goodbye to everyone?”

Lance nodded his head with his cheek pressed into Blue’s fur, “I said goodbye last night mostly; no one wanted to get up early,” he pouted.

As he said that his mother appeared in a pink dressing gown from upstairs; not dissimilar in appearance to her son but shorter with long, dark hair. She hurried toward Lance with open arms and an over dramatic pout on her face to match Lance’s, “I can’t bare seeing another one of my babies leave the nest,” she whined loudly.

“I’ll be alright, Mom,” Lance said, never-the-less mimicking his mom’s sad pout and letting Blue down from his arms to replace her with his mother, “I won’t be too far; be thankful I chose California and not Chicago like someone else did.”

“Hey,” Julian called from the front door, “I called every week! Besides I’m back now aren’t I?” He rolled his eyes with at his mother giving him squinty eyes of betrayal to her son that was the first to leave and went almost as far as he could – she was still hung up on it. Julian gestured his head back outside over his shoulder, “Also Hunk is here.”

“MY BOY!” Lance yelled, despite being hissed at by his mother to be quiet. He leaped from the porch, spotting Hunk getting out of his Sister’s ratty silver fiat and made a beeline for his lethargic best friend. Poor Hunk was hardly awake, emerging from the passenger side with a yawn and a click of his back, not having a second to brace himself for Lance launching himself at him, hurtling them both into the dirt of the drive.

Hunk let out a loud wheeze from the ground with Lance sprawled out on top of him, “Good morning to you too, Man.” He looked down to Lance on his chest with a double chin, but he caught Lance’s eye and they both erupted into grins from ear to ear. He shoved Lance of off him laughing, “God, I didn’t think I’d be buzzing at four a.m. but you sure are.”

Hunk stood first and gave Lance a hand up, “Of course I am!” Lance practically shouted, “I can’t wait to get there it’s going to be amazing.” Lance turned around to his dad, who’s tall figure was ducked inside the hood of the truck to check it was alright before setting off, an old rag thrown over his broad shoulders, “Dad, we okay to leave?”

His father let out a visible huff of frustration before throwing his arms up, “ _Por Dios_ , Lance! I’ve been waiting to leave for half an hour.”

Lance turned back to Hunk who gave him a look to say, ‘ _please can we leave now before your Dad kills you and then me_ ’. He gave Hunk a nod before sending mumbled apologies to his dad, walking quickly passed him with a shameless apologetic grin. He bounded up the porch once more, giving his aunt a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling her to look after Blue for him. He walked back down the drive with an arm around his mom’s shoulders and both her arms around his waist. She gave her son a quick squeeze before enveloping Hunk in her arms and wishing him well for his time at university with her son.

“Tell Katie I said good luck too; has she already left?” Lance’s mom asked still holding onto Hunk like he was her sixth child.

Lance pulled out his phone and saw a message from their small group chat:

**_Group Chat: Lance’s Shakira hips™_ **

**_pidgeotto:_ ** _see ya there losers this bitch is out_

“Y-yeah, she’s gone,” Lance phrased differently.

“And we should be too,” Julian announced loudly as he came up behind Hunk and hooked him into a headlock. Hunk spluttered and fought as Julian dragged him towards his sister’s car again – his sister in question – Lea – leaning against the hood and laughing her ass off at the sight of her younger brother.

Lance yelled after his brother to handle his best friend with more care, but before he could complain further his dad clapped a hand on his shoulder and put his navy LA Dodgers cap on his son’s head, “Come on, let’s get going,” he said softer than he had earlier, ruffling the hat into his hair.

Lance’s eyes went wide as he gently touched at the cap on his head, “Dad? No way are you serious!” Lance knew his father knew how much he’d always loved his Dodgers cap; he’d been after it for years. Lance turned to his dad for a response but he simply waved toward the car, urging him to get in to leave. He couldn’t hide his joy as he beamed at his mom who gave him a shrug feigned with innocence, trying and failing to hide her smile.

With a skip in his step he started to walk towards the car, but in the corner of his eye saw Julian sprinting in the same direction behind him.

“Oh no way, Julian! I called shot gun yesterday! No no no no no-” Lance whined as he too started to sprint full pelt to the car, the two brothers fighting it out for the front seat. They were eventually running side by side, pushing at each other before they both crashed into the side of the truck, Julian hitting first, one arm holding Lance back by the chest as he scrambled into the front seat. Lance began spitting curses in both English and Spanish at his brother who was howling with laughter whilst he clambered into the back seat.

“Honestly, you two will never grow up,” their father groaned as he started up the car.

He wheeled the truck around to parallel Lea’s car; Julian winded the window down to call at her, “We won’t go too fast, just try to stay close behind. If we get separated we’ll pull over at the closest gas station and wait for you.”

“Thanks again for letting me tail you,” she said with an appreciative smile.

Lance, meanwhile, was busy trying to make faces at Hunk who was leaning over the backseat, when he heard feint yelling from outside. He frowned and rolled his window down to look back at the house and laughed out in disbelief at what he saw. Hanging from one window on the second floor to the one next to it was a badly taped together sign made up of white A4 paper that said in bold colourful letters: ‘GOOD LUCK LANCE,’ his other siblings hanging out the windows holding it.

“Sam, you’re gonna drop it!” his older sister Andrea shouted from one window to the next, her dark messy hair tangled up into a bun atop her head.

Sam turned his nose up at his sister, “Shut up, I won’t drop it!” he whined with a flick of his fringe, but got butted out the way quickly by the youngest; Zoe.

“Lance!” she called, dragging out his name so it carried. Lance tried as best he could to lean out the window to wave at his little sister, which made her grin even more. “Love you, Lance!”

Lance felt his heart melt, watching her freckled face grin despite being obviously tired, her mousey brown hair falling her shoulders as she waved; he adored Zoe, “I love you too Zoe, be good! You guys are alright too,” he smirked at his other two siblings leaning on the window panes. Andrea grinned back at her younger brother with a middle finger, and Sam stuck his tongue out.

“I’m still gonna knock down the wall to your room,” Sam yelled after Lance as the car slowly started to move away.

“Like hell you are!” Lance called back with an evil smile, sticking his tongue out in reply to his younger brother. He gave one last wave to his family; his siblings lining the windows like potted plants, and to his mom and aunt who were cuddled together in the frame of the front door.

The car started to pull out the drive and onto the main road, kicking up dust with the tyres. He tried his hardest to see as much of his house as he could as it started to fade out amongst their quiet neighbourhood, settling back in his seat once he couldn’t see the faded sunflower yellow of home anymore. Lance quietly started to feel sombre after seeing his all his family beaming at him and waving him goodbye for the next few months, he felt the familiar pinch of nerves in his chest. He almost wanted to ask his dad to turn back to say goodbye again, when he started to hear the electric bass plucking from the sound system of the truck.

Both him and Julian groaned loudly as Rob Parissi started to wail the opening of _play that funky music_ , “God, Dad, please can we not listen to your music,” Lance pleaded as he tried to reach for the buttons of the radio from the back seat, only to have his hand slapped away.

“No, I’m the one driving you for eight hours; I get to listen to what I want. You listen to your iPod or something,” his father said with a defiant nod of his head.

Lance huffed something about not having used an iPod for 3 years before shuffling around in his backpack for his headphones. Julian had already found his and was leant up against the window – likely already sleeping – but Lance kept digging for his headphones, unable to find them. He jabbed at Julian’s head through the hole in the front seat headrest, “Do you have my headphones?”

Julian shook his head and nuzzled back into the window, “No, they’re in the trunk.”

“WHAT?”

“What? You left them out so I packed them in with your other stuff,” Julian replied, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, “I guess you’ll have to make do with Dad’s music.”

And then in that moment of being serenaded by the likes of Wild Cherry accompanied by his brother’s cackling, Lance wasn’t feeling quite so much for his family anymore.

 

* * *

 

After around eight hours of travelling, fifteen repeat plays of a 70’s hit list, and more than three stops to cater to Hunk’s travel sickness, they all finally arrived at the University Of Altea in Southern California. The campus itself was beautiful, combined with new and old buildings; the older ones looking like museum buildings sculpted with pillars and intricate stone carvings, and the newer structures were made almost entirely from glass and slate stone. The areas surrounding the buildings were lined with trees and lush grass, and almost everywhere in hanging baskets and cornered off areas of the paths were rows upon rows of vibrant pink flowers.

Lance got out the truck with a kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach, but at the sight of the beautiful campus he couldn’t help but let himself smile. He ran around to the silver fiat as it pulled to a stop next to him and dragged Hunk out of the car, “Come on, Buddy! We gotta go register.”

Hunk looked positively green, holding Lance an arm’s length away mumbling, “Can you give me, like, two seconds so my stomach can stop churning.”

“No way,” Lance frowned, “You can’t have anything left in there, you’ve thrown up a hundred times already.” He grabbed Hunk by the arm and started to pull him away from the car as he was grumbling about how it had actually only been four times. Lance passed Julian as he got out the car and stretched with his arms above his head, “We’re heading to get registered; we’ll be back in like, ten minutes!”

Julian gave him a yawn and a thumbs up, at which Lance took to opportunity to bound off with Hunk in tow. He looked around and thought it best to follow the steady wave of people heading toward the centre of the campus. They headed through a large stone arch between two buildings that opened out into a large square common between four other buildings; blue and fuchsia tents and flags dotted around in the university’s colours. Lance made his way toward a petite girl with pretty blonde hair wearing a blue t-shirt that said, ‘ask me anything!’.

“Hey there, Beautiful,” Lance purred, earning a groan from Hunk, “Me and my buddy here are looking to get registered, do you know where we need to be?”

The girl seemed flustered, and squeaked out with a smile “Y-yes, what’s your last names?”

“Sanchez,” Lance grinned at her.

“Garret,” Hunk added, looking considerably better than he had five minutes ago upon arrival.

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pointed at one of the tents in the far-left corner, “That tent is for names G to L, and the one over to the right is for S to Z.”

Lance followed her pointed finger and went to open his mouth with a cheeky grin on his face, but not before Hunk’s hand was clamped around it. “Thanks, you’ve been a big help,” Hunk smiled, pulling a wiggly Lance away in his arms.

After a few steps Hunk let go with his dribble covered hand, letting Lance’s tongue run loose, “What the hell, Man? What was that for!” Lance shrieked, wiping at the saliva on his chin.

Hunk gave him a blank stare as they started walking again, “Oh come on, Lance. I’m not letting you flirt with the first person we talk to at college.” Lance pouted in protest but came to a halt alongside Hunk when they got to the tent for G to L.

Lance was about to open his mouth in question as he followed Hunk’s wide-eyed gaze to the table under the tent; where sat at the end was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. It was like a cheesy moment in a romcom where the guy sees the girl for the first time in slow motion and the breeze is blowing her hair just right as she turns around laughing; except this guy was ten times more beautiful than Julia Roberts. He had dark hair, a chiselled jaw-line, beautiful dark eyes, the most charming smile, and a body that looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo. Lance was absolutely transfixed.

“How about the second?”

Hunk turned to give Lance yet another look, but Lance had disappeared from next to him and had instead run to queue at the G-L tent, “God dammit,” Hunk grumbled.

Lance meanwhile skipped over the grass and rushed to join the queue whilst it was short, but not before bumping into someone, letting out a wide-eyed “My bad!” with cautious hands. Well, more like _crashed_ into someone; someone who wasn’t so appreciative.

“Watch it,” The guy grumbled from under his long black bangs; he was short enough that he had to look up at Lance to glare at him in the eye – and made a point of doing so.

“Jeez, sorry,” Lance huffed with an upturn of his nose. He left a larger gap than necessary to move around the small grumpy guy and pressed on to queue. There were only a few people in front of him and he could feel his hands getting sweaty as he neared the desk; noticing that it was a quick process and that he wouldn’t have long to talk to the Adonis.

Lance frowned, his mind racing for things to say or how to start up a conversation that would last, when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a chocolate smooth voice calling, “Next!”

 _‘God help me,’_ Lance prayed as he jogged a little up to the desk, feeling his cheeks abnormally burn red as soon as he made eye contact with the dark brown eyes that smiled at him, and the fuschia sticker on his chest that said ‘Shiro’.

“Welcome to the University of Altea,” he beamed with a smile that made Lance feel lightheaded.

“Th-thanks! It’s really cool here, nice buildings and stuff,” borderline word-vomit spluttered out of Lance’s mouth a bit too loud and a bit too high, making him cry internally.

Shiro raised his eyebrows a little at Lance’s enthusiasm, only continuing to grin back at him, “Yeah, I love the campus here, it starts to feel like home real quick too,” he reassured as he laughed a little; and Lance was sure he felt his heart jump up into his throat. Shiro quickly looked down to the clipboard on the desk in front of him, transitioning smoothly into what he was there to do, “Would you tell me your name?”

“Lance,” he barked all too quick with an eager smile.

Shiro laughed lightly and gestured to the sign behind him that said in printed bold letter ‘G-L’, “I meant your surname.”

 _‘Shit,’_ Lance panicked, “Uh… Garret?” 

Without question Shiro started mumbling the name as he scanned for it in his register before finding it with a small (cute) ‘ah-ha’, before then pausing and looking back up to Lance with small concern. “I’m sorry but there isn’t a Lance Garret; did you remember to fill out your online application?”

“O-of course!” Lance barked out a laugh feigned with confidence and a flick of his hair, resting one hand on the desk and the other on his hip, “I applied to dance here; I’m pretty good too.”

Shiro looked to the queue that was starting to build and back to Lance with an expression that could only read as him trying his hardest to be polite despite himself, “I see…”

Mouth opening again to brag about his talents, Lance was quickly silenced by a small but firm hand on his shoulder dragging him down. “And now he’s gonna salsa away gracefully, sorry to hold you up; he’s in the wrong queue.”

“Pidge?” Lance shrieked as his friend in question dragged him away by the elbow.

“Tell me,” Pidge started dryly, “Are you _trying_ to completely embarrass yourself or does it just come naturally by now?”

“My glowing beacon of confidence returns to me – how I’ve missed you Katherine,” Lance practically yelled in display of his irritation, attempting hard to smother his growing embarrassment.

“Don’t full name me, asshole,” Pidge grumbled, “I was just saving your dumb ass from causing that poor guy anymore trouble. He’s been there all day apparently.”

The two came to a halt at the correct tent Lance was meant to be registering at. He crossed his arms and sulked, “Oh, so you and that godly piece of art are best friends now? Just because you were lucky enough to actually _have_ to register with him.” He continued grumbling to himself as he gave his actual surname – _‘Sanchez,’_ – to the girl diligently taking down names for the correct register (she was pretty sweet, Lance made sure to smile at her).

Pidge snorted to herself, “Oh yeah, the whole thirty seconds was riveting; tomorrow we’re going for lunch and making friendship bracelets!” Lance graced her sarcasm with a scowl. She only laughed again, hopping up onto a nearby picnic table for a seat, “Nah, he’s Matt’s old friend from high school so he knew who I was. Just wished me well on my studies and all that jazz.”

Lance drew out a long groan and collapsed onto the bench of the table, “At least you have connections; all I have to rely on are my good looks and rock-hard abs.”

Pidge’s heel quickly found his abdomen in a playful kick orchestrated with an _‘oomph’_ , “Damn, so solid I felt the squish.”

Lance clutched at his stomach and turned more towards Pidge, “Well it’s because I’m sitting down! Everyone gets rolls! Besides, you know I could take you easily, so don’t test me, _Kid_.”

They weren’t sat so peacefully on the bench for long.

 

* * *

 

After Hunk had raced back to pull his friends apart like yowling cats, they had decided it was best to return to their cars and start unpacking.

Ignoring his Dad’s nagging about how he had already caused a scene, Lance had found out where their dorm was – the Kerberos building. Lance and Hunk had already requested to be in the same room because they’d dreamed since they were kids of living with each other, and only as they got older did it develop into becoming college roommates. They both shared the same passion of pizza, movies, blanket forts and late-night games; they’d been planning all summer of what they were going to bring between them.

It was a tight squeeze getting all the boxes in the room, and more than once Lance’s Dad complained that Lance had bought too much stuff and why he had to bring _so many_ different pairs of sneakers. Julian helped put up a long string of fairy lights that almost made a complete circle around the four walls of the room, whilst Lea helped her brother put up his posters and sunset coloured tapestry decorated in intricate patterns and animals. Lance’s clothes quickly bulked up his wardrobe, so resulted to having to raise his bedframe to fit collapsible storage bins underneath for the rest of his wardrobe and various dance equipment.

“You know, I’m honestly a little jealous,” Julian mused as he collapsed on the bed next to his younger brother, “This does look awesome,” nodding in approval as he gazed around the room.

Hunk jump-sat on his own bed parallel to Lance’s, “I thought your college room would’ve been all arty and stuff?”

Lance snorted and sat up, “Nah, I saw his room it was so dull. Didn’t you have a stick up the ass roommate?”

“Yeah,” Julian grumbled, turning up his nose at the thought of his old roommate, “I wasn’t as lucky as you guys with my roommate. He was always too scared about dorm inspections and that my art stuff would make it too messy; damn graphic design asshole.”

“Ugh, will we get inspections here too?” Lance groaned, cuddling one of his pillows and leaning up against the headboard.

Lance’s dad span around in a desk chair from the foot of the bed, reading over a stapled-together wad of A4 labelled _‘DORM RULES: KERBEROS,’_ with a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, “‘Students must keep their assigned rooms in acceptable condition throughout the academic year. To ensure that this standard is kept, bi-monthly inspections will be carried out by the resident assistant.’ Who’s the resident assistant?”

A soft knock at the door caught everyone’s attention, “That would be me.”

All five faces turned to the door of the room where a tall man stood with a beautiful and familiar smile.

 _‘No fucking way,’_ Lance shrieked internally.

“My name’s Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. I’ll be your RA for floor three this year; I’m just making rounds of the rooms to meet everyone,” he beamed. Shiro scanned the room quickly, catching the faces of everyone sat staring at him – but in particular the boy sat at the head of the bed nearest him, looking as though his eyes might bulge out of his head. Never-the-less he recognised the same gawkish look from earlier, “Hey, you’re the dancer, right? Lance?” Shiro called over to him.

Lance could hardly make out a squeak; Julian had to turn away to hide his laughed from his brother’s obvious love at first sight standing in the doorway.

“You’ll have to show me some moves sometime! We’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few weeks, don’t think I’ll forget,” he laughed. Lance thought he was going to die.

Shiro looked over to the other side of the room at the other boy snickering at Lance, “And you’re Hanale right?”

“Ah, yeah! I go by Hunk though, only my Grandma calls me Hanale,” Hunk laughed bashfully.

Shiro gave him a knowing nod of his head, “I understand completely. Forgive me if I forget, seen a lot of names and faces today,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

“I’m Alexander Sanchez, Lance’s father,” Lance’s dad said, standing up to give Shiro a firm handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Shiro answered handsomely, “If there are any questions you have regarding the University don’t hesitate to ask me.”

Alexander gave an approving nod of his head, “Yes, I was wondering if there’s any paperwork the boys have to fill out? And if there’s anything to collect at all.”

After that Shiro gave most of his attention to Lance’s father, answering his questions with plenty of explanation, and even giving him a pamphlet or two that he had in his back pocket – specifically for worrying or curious parents. Julian and Lea also stood up and crept closer to the conversation to ask questions, if anything out of pure curiosity of their younger brothers’ schedules and orientation.

In the midst of Shiro explaining about student orientation, Lance slunk over the other side of the room to sit almost on top of Hunk, whispering furiously into his ear, “Dude, what the fuck _what the fuck!_ How am I supposed to see this man every single day for the next few weeks? He wants me to dance for him _._ _Dance for him_ , Hunk!” 

Hunk hummed in agreement, “The situation does seem critical, you _are_ already sweating and that’s never a good sign.”

“Thank, Man,” Lance deadpanned.

“Listen, maybe you can get to know him if you’re serious. We’ve got orientation all week which he’s saying he’ll be conducting for everyone on our floor – team building stuff. Ooh you could go to him pretending to be homesick! Shoulder to cry on and all that,” Hunk grinned at his best friend.

“Yeah… yeah! Okay, I can do this. I got this.”

“But listen, Dude,” Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, encircling him in a half hug of pity, talking quietly, “Just take it easy okay. RA’s have to be responsible and stuff, so I doubt he’d hook up with a freshman.” 

Lance scoffed and looked offended at Hunk’s look of condescension, but made sure to whisper even more quietly, “Oh come on, I could hook up with him if I wanted.”

It was Hunk’s turn to scoff, “Okay fine, I bet that you won’t be able to hook up with him within the next four weeks – no, the next _semester._ ”

“Fine!” Lance hissed, “I think you’re being generous, and rude, but fine,” he turned around to check they weren’t being overheard (especially by his older brother) but they were in the clear, so he whipped his head back around, “I bet my bedroom hook up priority.”

“The fuck is that?”

“Means if I have the opportunity to hook up with someone then I can come back here and you have to find somewhere else to stay,” Lance whispered with a sly grin.

Hunk mirrored his smile, “You’re on, same bet.”

And with a slap of their hands, the bet was on. Lance turned back around with confidence surging through his veins, but noticing Shiro had left. He stood up and headed towards the door, hanging a head out to see if he could see his gorgeous ass wandering down the hall.

“Where’d Shiro go?” he asked aloud.

Julian sniggered from behind him, “You’re so ridiculous.”

“What! I needed to ask him something,” Lance yowled at his brother.

“He has other students to talk to Lance,” his Dad interjected, “He was very helpful though, read through these, I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Lea laughed as Lance left through the doorway “It’s no use Uncle Al, I think he’s smitten already,” she nudged her brother for confirmation, and Hunk nodded whilst rubbing his face – smiling none-the-less.

Lance in question was wandering carefully down the corridor, but with a newfound skip in his step after getting riled up from his bet with Hunk. He passed a couple of people moving into their rooms still with parents and family in tow – passing hellos and big smiles between them as he walked by. Eventually he managed to see the back of Shiro at the very end of the corridor, heading into his room – labelled by a purple plastic plaque: _‘RESIDENT ASSISTANT’._ Lance started to skip a bit faster with a grin, but came to a halt when he saw someone else walking out of the room.

Standing far away, Lance just about recognised him as the guy he had bumped into earlier, but he seemed taller and skinnier than Lance remembered despite only seeing him a few hours ago. His bangs weren’t as long either, but he still looked scruffy in a pair of dark grey tracksuits and a black _The Cult_ t-shirt that were a harsh contrast against his ghost white skin. He looked like he was Lance’s age, but he imagined the guy could be one of those people who looked younger than they actually were – maybe twenty. He was leaning in the doorway idly chatting with Shiro, looking somewhat miserable – when Shiro leant in to give him a kiss on the top of his mop of black hair followed by a ruffle, then gesturing for him to follow him inside with a fond smile, to which the despondent bastard obliged.

Lance could only stare in disbelief, did Shiro have a boyfriend? How could it be that guy? Shiro was a Greek god compared to that walking couch potato; and how did he have next to no reaction when he kissed him? Surely that was like being blessed or some shit. Was this guy seriously his competition?

Lance breathed out a huff, a long groan crawling out of his throat; this was going to be a hard semester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read all of this ;v; I tend to be notorious for uploading a long first chapter and never updating, but I'm really determined with this story because what I have planned for it is really special to me and I've never planned out a story to this extent before - so please have a bit of faith in this work!  
> -  
> Also - I am British and have tried really hard to educate myself on the American University system :') but at the end of the day it is a fictional universe and I don't want to over complicate it and distract from the story, so if things aren't entirely correct I'm sorry but hopefully it won't stand out  
> Lance's siblings go in this order as well if it was too confusing: Julian (23), Andrea (21), Lance (18), Sam (16) and Zoe (12) and Hunk's sister Lea is 21. I thought I'd need a full name for Hunk at some point as well and though Hanale was really lovely and seemed to suit him - though it won't be used much in the story it was just a hint at his hawaiian roots  
> -  
> My tumblr is www.cal-more.tumblr.com (although it is a side blog i use it most - my main blog is lou-more) feel free to chat to me there!  
> Lastly I also made a pinterest board for this fic and the characters if anyone is curious here: https://uk.pinterest.com/elizabeth250962/  
> -  
> The next chapter will be all about student orientation week - i.e. Shiro having to conduct those awful ice breaker days, and more interaction between Lance and the walking couch potato


End file.
